No Boundaries
by Atomic Wombat
Summary: Warning:  This is complete yaoi in graphic detail  very limony .  It is definitely not for the faint-hearted.  If you do not like this type of material, please spare yourself and me your shock and ire.  I do not own anything.  One shot: Chigusa/Rakan.


Warning: This is complete yaoi in graphic detail. It is definitely not for the faint-hearted. If you do not like this type of material, please spare yourself and me of your shock and ire. I own absolutely no rights to the characters contained herein – I just make them do things in my head and then share them with the world. *insert evil grin* One shot: Rakan x Chigusa.

* * *

Chigusa wrapped his heavy arm around Rakan's shoulders. Even in his sleep, the hunter kept his "precious object" close to him. Rakan was a little uncomfortable and a little warm with the hunter so close to him, but Senroh insisted that he couldn't protect Rakan unless he was next to him. With a sigh, Rakan gave up and went back to sleep, turning so that his back molded against the chest and hips of the much larger man. Their bodies seemed to naturally fit this way anyway, since Chigusa had at least 15 cm. more height than Rakan.

Chigusa's eyes snapped open as soon as Rakan's breathing deepened into his normal sleeping pattern. He found it so difficult to feign sleep when the much smaller lad woke so often. Senroh rarely slept more than an hour and never all at once. Before he found his precious sanome, it was the mission that kept him awake and on the move. Now it was the way that he cared for the younger man. He simply could not keep his eyes closed when he could look at Rakan's pale skin in the moonlight and the way that his perpetually messy hair fell across his face as he slept. Senroh began to pet his beloved's skin. He gently ran his fingers up and down his arms and the sides of his neck until the bumps showed.

"_What were they called again?"_ he thought to himself.

Then he would wait for the bumps to go away and then start over. What got the greatest reaction out of his sleeping companion was when he ran his hands into the base of Rakan's hair at the back of his neck. Rakan would make this little moan and breathe in sharply through his nose. Sometimes he would even open his mouth and pant in his sleep. It was simply the most fascinating thing Chigusa had ever seen, so he would do it over and over throughout the night. Tonight was different, however.

Rakan had been having the most sensually-charged dreams of late. He usually woke up with an arousal that embarrassed him and one he tried to hide from the prying eyes of Senroh and Narushige-san. He was having another one and he felt trapped in this dream. His nerves were stretching out for some reason. He felt a tugging at the back of his neck. It was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. It felt like all of his nerves all over his scalp were alive. It almost felt as if the ends of his hair could see because they were so alive. A slightly stronger tug caused him to arch and lengthen his neck and he gasped. When he did so, he came to full awareness of his surroundings. He looked up into Chigusa's face and watched the hunter's focused expression. As his eyes opened, a lock of his hair fell across his cheek.

Senroh started to move the hair away from Rakan's mouth with the hand not bound up in the hair at the back of his head. As he did so, he moved his eyes away from Rakan's fascinating mouth up to his eyes and found the sanome staring at him with a glazed, hungry expression on his face. He couldn't resist the impulse … so he didn't. He pulled harder at the base of his hairline and Rakan made the most interesting plaintive noise. The sanome was arched so far back that his back was bowed, exposing his chest and neck to the hunter. Chigusa had the overwhelming need to have Rakan, any part of him, inside his mouth. He bit down on the long, straining neck muscles at the side of the sanome's slender throat. The bumps appeared everywhere and the dark nipples contracted to tiny points smaller than Chigusa's pinky fingernail.

Rakan could not pull in enough air to balance the sensations that Chigusa was creating in his body. What he was feeling was light-years beyond any of the clumsy, furtive actions of the few boys he had fooled around with in high school. Compared to Senroh, their technique was criminally incompetent. He arched his neck further to allow the hunter greater access. Rakan also clamped his leg around Chigusa's hip and arched into him to show him exactly how much he was glad to be there.

Chigusa was surprised at the aggression being shown by Rakan-kun. He could tell that the younger man was enjoying himself based on the size of the lump being rubbed against the inside of his hipbone. As he pulled back to look the sanome in the face, Rakan started to make little, plaintive grunting noises. He then descended to thrust his tongue in the young sanome's waiting mouth.

Rakan sucked on the tongue and swirled it around in his mouth. He opened his mouth wider and wider so that he could allow Chigusa full access. He could tell that the hunter was sampling the tastes in every possible corner of his mouth. He wished that the hunter's tongue was just a little bit longer so that it felt like he was sucking him entirely down his throat. As it was he felt the need to have any part of Chigusa down his throat. When he got the next opportunity, as Senroh, backed off to catch his breath, Rakan took two of the larger man's long fingers down his throat. He mentally congratulated himself on his control of the gag reflexes in the back of his throat and deeper down.

Chigusa felt the soft sensations of the young sanome's tongue stroking the underside of his fingers while the back of his throat contracted and released around his fingertips. The slight scraping of Rakan's teeth across a part of his fingers caused Senroh's heavy erection to kick and then pound almost painfully against his own hip. He eased his fingers out of Rakan's mouth, savoring the suction created by the movement.

With his mouth free, Rakan got the opportunity to gasp out his request. "I want you to restrain me and have your way. No boundaries." He told Chigusa and then kissed him deeply.

At the confused and worried look on Senroh's face, Rakan sat up. "It's okay," he told the hunter. "I've tried this before and I know I like it. I just want to have this with you."

Senroh closed his eyes and shuddered when Rakan looked him directly in the face and said "Use me." So slowly as to almost not be moving, Chigusa began to tie the young man's arms behind his back. Accompanying each move with much licking and sucking of those long, tender muscles near his throat. The hunter placed his love's arms together so that each hand was touching the opposite elbow. Then he tied his arms together at the biceps, the forearms and the wrists in a beautiful X pattern and supported the entire structure from rope tied under the sanome's armpits and over the shoulders.

The assemblage of ties caused the younger man to thrust his chest out and up and his shoulders back and down. His back was nearly painfully arched. The boys ankles were lashed together but he was forced to stand on his knees. Ankles together, knees apart, chest thrust out, and arms tightly bound, Rakan was an absolute vision of loveliness poised on the edge of destruction.

Senroh stood in front of the younger man and kissed him deeply before releasing his erection. His cock bobbed with the movements of his stomach muscles as he bent over Rakan-kun. Rakan suddenly focused all of his attention on the taller man's erection.

"I'm glad I've finally gotten your undivided attention," murmured Senroh. Then he forcefully pushed the entirety of his cock down Rakan's pulsing throat. He felt the sanome's throat contract and saw his stomach convulse as Rakan got used to the deep invasion. Keeping the hand at the base of his precious one's neck, he pushed and retreated and pushed again for several minutes until the stimulation was too much and Chigusa's eyes had started to close in the long slow roll toward final ecstasy. He stopped pushing into the bound man's throat, idly wondering if he had bruised Rakan-kun's lips and speculating about whether he would like the memory caused by the bruising.

Pulling the sanome up to his feet by yanking on his nipples, Chigusa turned him somewhat roughly around and shoved him face first onto the bed so that he was half-on and half-off. Unbinding his ankles, he pulled them wider and wider apart until Rakan was just using the sides of his big toes to support his body off the floor. The strain made the muscles of the sanome's thighs quiver and show such wonderful definition on the pale, ivory background of his skin. Rakan found he had to turn his head far to the side so that he could breathe in all the bed clothes.

Stroking the backs of his fingernails against the skin over Rakan's spine, Chigusa said, "Now… open for me." His words caused the sanome to firm up his toe holds and lock his legs in their wide stance. Senroh placed one hand flat against the small of the sanome's back and, kneeling behind him, began to tongue the rim of the younger man's anus. As his saliva began to flow a bit more freely, he noticed that Rakan's ass began to quiver and then soften. After it was thoroughly warmed up, and the moans from Rakan were getting loud enough to disturb the rest of the house, the hunter slowly slid one finger into his trembling depths. As the finger slid home, a sigh of almost relief left the sanome's lips.

To feel the thick ring of muscle gripping his finger was exquisite torture to Senroh. Pulling back out almost all the way and then pushing further in, the hunter was creating a storm of sensation in the younger man. Rakan had all he could do to lie still. It felt so good and there was this pressure that was building and building but just out of reach. He flexed his hips trying to get the probing finger to touch just the right spot but then the stupid hunter pulled out.

"Don't stop now" Rakan begged, almost frantically. He was panting and it was a struggle just to get those three little words out.

"I'm not; now open." Chigusa chided Rakan. Right then, he pushed in his three middle fingers that were twined together. The sanome gasped and then sighed. His erection was weeping for Chigusa and the hunter took advantage of it.

While thrusting and retreating in Rakan-kun's ass, the hunter rubbed the palm of his hand over the head of the younger man's cock as it dangled painfully hard below those beautiful, pale hips. The weeping fluid was so slick and warm that Senroh used it to lubricate the entirety of that glorious shaft. He stroked him in front and in back simultaneously. His excellent vision was trained on every twitch that Rakan made. He was studying the sanome while violating him.

Chigusa made short work of finding all of Rakan's most erotically sensitive areas and he used them brutally and often until the younger man was weeping and begging for release. Keeping a firm grip on Rakan's shaft, Chigusa quickly pulled his fingers away and thrust his own cock deeply into Rakan's most intimate opening.

"So… tight." He ground out between clenched teeth as the rhythm overtook him. He kept pounding Rakan's shaft in his clenched fist and rammed over and over again into the sanome's prostate.

Rakan came with a shout. Jets of milky whiteness flew forth and landed all over the lower edge of the bed.

"Messy boy," leered the hunter.

Chigusa repositioned the bound man so that he was resting on his knees. Without ever stopping the hard coring he was giving the student, Senroh forced Rakan's chest into the side of the bed and liberally painted his skin with his own fluids.

He growled in the sanome's ear. "Let's see how you deal with mine." He began to release all the pent up frustration and pressure and almost exploded in his ecstasy. Chigusa kept pumping and pumping until he felt his own come leaking onto his thighs as it streamed from Rakan's painfully stretched anus. As they both started to calm their breathing, Rakan snuggled into Senroh's shoulder. While still bound and impaled on the hunter's still relatively hard cock, he began to feel a comfortable lassitude overcome him and he sighed in contentment.

As Chigusa leaned back on his ankles to more comfortably support Rakan's weight, he could feel the incongruous sensation of the younger man's anal ring tightening on his penis and the rest of the sanome's muscles letting go.

He kissed the top of his precious one's head and said quietly, "Well the baby steps went well, wait until we start actually enjoying ourselves." And the hunter smiled to himself.

* * *

Well I know I'm sort of a one-shot specialist, but what did y'all think of this one? Please rate and review. (=^.^=) Many thanks and many happy yaoi dreams to you all!


End file.
